The Relationship Breakdown
by Reeney-Twilightlover
Summary: What if, instead of Edward leaving in New Moon, it was Bella? Bella feels that her relationship with Edward can no longer continue. She must tell him. But what will happen when she does?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I decided to write another Fanfic, not that I'm stopping Dammit Mike, but I wanted to try something a little different. This will most likely be a one-shot. Might be a bit long. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters

**Song: 'Don't fight it', The Panics. Trust me. Listen to it as you read, it fits. **

**BPOV**

Things were completely different between us. Something had changed, and for the worse. What had once been a beautiful relationship had slowly traversed downhill.

Maybe not for Edward, but certainly for me.

Our relationship had begun as a monsoon, rain gushing and falling non-stop. But recently that rain had all but dried up, leaving me parched and searching for another source of water to quench my thirst.

I loved him, but just not enough anymore.

There had been warning signs, telltale signals of our relationship's demise, but now it was as if I had awoken suddenly from a deep slumber.

He dazzled me less each day. When he used to look at me, it was as if time had slowed to a shuddering halt. I was constantly in a confused, dreamlike state, forgetting myself and those around me, who I was, even my own name. But as each day passed, that state had lessened, becoming not as intense as before. Now, a year on, my eyes rarely even glaze over when he stares deeply into my steady gaze. There is no spark, no hint of amazement neither at his gentlemanly charms, nor at his perfectly sculpted face. I was just tired. Tired of trying to compete with him and catch up in every aspect. We were just too unbalanced, the scales had forever been tipped at a critical angle, dangerously close to falling at any time. But I wouldn't let that happen. No, I would grab hold of those scales, and set them down as gently as I could.

His heart may have stopped beating long ago, but it could still be broken. And it was I who would be the one to do it.

This would be the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, but it still needed to be done. I just hoped I wouldn't hurt him too much in the process.

EPOV

I ran, faster than I had in weeks.

It had been almost a whole day since I had seen my beautiful Bella, held her close to me, breathed in her deliciously tantalizing scent. Usually we spent every possible second with each other, but lately we were spending more and more time apart. The last time I had spoken to her was to whisper goodbye as I crept from her bedroom window to pounce on the grass below.

But here I was, as I gazed up at her open window, breathing out a steady sigh of relief. I couldn't wait to see her.

I leapt inside and sat down in the rocking chair beside her bed, taking care that nothing should fall from my pockets, as I heard running water turn off and a door being shut. She would be here in a few seconds I contented myself. The doorknob turned slowly as she entered the room in her usual quiet manner.

BPOV

Tonight would have to be the night when I told him. It needed to be now, or else it would never get done.

I decided to have a shower before I went to bed, to give me some time to think about how I would give him the worst news he was likely to receive for the time being. He came every night, and I knew this night would be no different. The hot running water usually helped, as it cascaded over my shoulders and across my back, but this time I was coming up blank. I had never broken up with someone before, much less an eternally undying vampire.

I shut the water off and stepped into my trusty tank top and tatty sweat pants. If I was going to do this at least I could be comfortable.

I walked into my room, and immediately noticed someone sitting in the rocking chair, swinging quietly on the chair legs.

I sighed as I saw Edward's face break into his crooked smile. If there was one thing that could keep me with him, it was that smile, the one that made me sing inside. But this just couldn't continue the way it was. I didn't want to be a vampire, and I also didn't want to be with him and be human. There was no growing old gracefully for me, I wasn't one of those people who were capable of eternal beauty. Like Edward was.

I crawled into bed as Edward stood from the chair and sat beside me.

EPOV

I leaned into Bella's perfect face, stroking her cheek while kissing her forehead. Inhaling her strawberry scented hair the whole time, I whispered hello to her, and smiled internally as she smiled softly and planted a light kiss on my jaw line.

Lying down beside her, I hummed her lullaby, about to send Bella to sleep again once more. But as her eyelids closed and her breathing began to steady, she jolted, alert suddenly.

"What is it, love?" I asked, confused at this sudden abruptness.

BPOV

I jerked awake just as I was about to set off for dreamland, resolute in my hopeless task of becoming a heartbreaker.

I couldn't fall asleep. I needed to get this done, now.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, no doubt wondering why I would not sleep.

I paused, gathering my thoughts.

God, this was so hard and painful.

EPOV

"Edward, I need to tell you something. Its important."

I frowned at her serious tone. I could tell this wasn't going to be welcome news.

"What's the matter, love? What is it?"

She sighed, and then continued in a low voice.

"Edward, I think we need to break up."

Whatever I had thought would be coming, this was surely not it. This was the very last of all my ideas.

BPOV

He frowned. I don't think what I had just said was something he had fully comprehended as of yet.

"What..?" He asked, trailing off at the end. He began again. "Why?" He said bluntly, the tone he used steady and quiet. His eyes betrayed him, showing his deepest, raw emotions, the ones he couldn't control, as he had done with his voice. He was in pain. And he didn't want me to know it.

"Edward, I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to be a vampire; I don't need to live forever. I don't want to spend my life running from people like James and Victoria, people that I come into contact with because of us being together." I stopped when I saw his expression.

"No", I said, as anger and sorrow seeped into his eyes. I knew he was guilt-ridden for what happened with James. "It's not your fault. It's the way things are. They're bound to happen. I'm a human, you're a vampire. It's inevitable." In a softer voice I added, " Its our fate Edward."

"But…" he said, and I knew what was coming. "I love you, Bella, I love you. Can't you see that? I would never put you into that position again Bella, never!" He said, his voice turning fierce at the end, proving me right. This was exactly how I imagined.

"I know Edward. Truly I do. Its just that, well…I don't think I love you quite as much as I used to…"

That, right there, was when I first saw his heart begin to break. The crumpling of his face, the sharp intake of breath, the wounded eyes, they were telling the story of his heart, showing to me the emotions inside of him that I could not see.

I closed my eyes, tears slowly seeping from beneath my eyelids. When I opened them again, he was gone. I had never been in so much pain.

A sparkle caught my eye.

Left in Edward's place was a diamond ring.

In that minute, I knew that whatever my own pain was, it was nothing compared to his.

Ok, I know I said this was going to be a one-shot, but I really like this story so far. I'm thinking of continuing it. Tell me what you guys think. Reviews would be highly welcome thanks.

Thoughts please…. Maybe ideas on how (or if?) I could continue?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ILY ILY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok back in action.**

**Not much to say here really… Just please read and review it!**

**Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm not that lucky. **

**EPOV**

I watched as the minute hand completed yet another circuit of the clock face.

That simple motion brought not only the arrival of a new minute, but also the passing of a day. Another long, wasteful, meaningless day. Like so many of the ones before it.

It also represented an anniversary. An unhappy one at that.

Three years today since I had last seen Bella. Three years of torturous longing for the sight of her beautiful face, of beholding her perfect figure, of basking in the glory that was the love of my life.

Three years. Such a long time without seeing the sun, the stars and the moon, all bound into one amazing creation.

Three years of perpetual darkness.

I sighed as I sat up from my hunched over position at the kitchen table. An unusual place, but just another of my nighttime haunts. I never noticed anymore where I ended up, just following the course of my feet in any meaningless direction.

When I next re-submerged from my gloom I found I had arrived in my bedroom. I sat on my bed and watched dawn arise, the orange hues changing and mixing until the once black sky was an unrecognizable sea of white clouds and pale blue tints.

* * *

(Later)

As the family arose and moved about the house, I stayed in my room, as I had done ever since moving from Forks.

Now in Colorado, the rest of the Cullen's left me alone to brood. I could hear in their thoughts that they worried for me, but I was in no shape to care, let alone change my solitary ways to please them.

I didn't care about much to be honest. I just sat in my room in silence, occasionally listening to classical pieces on CD but never really hearing them.

Of all of my family I think Esme was hurting most at my behavior. Alice had begged me to talk to her, to come out from my room and take drive to a different city, a change of scene for the day. Anything to break my habitual moodiness.

Emmett on the other hand, not really understanding, more dragged as opposed to asked me to go hunting with him, or just spontaneously began to wrestle with me in the hope of a reaction. On these occasions I found that Emmett, very much like a dog, would soon tire of a motionless and uninterested object, and before long let me go.

But poor Esme. She watched all this go on around her, and waited for her other children to leave before starting on me in a new and fresh manor. I preferred her interrogation to the other's forms, but it was still the most difficult to watch as she so often tried and failed to move me.

"Come outside for a walk with me," she'd plead, while I just dismissed her with a dissenting shake of the head. She'd try another track, the next time saying softly, "Why don't you play the piano for me. You used to love playing and composing, play something for me now." But again, as with all attempts, I would be unchanged.

But today, as I heard car doors slamming and quiet thoughts drifting away, I figured I would try Esme's suggestion. I was alone, something that suited me perfectly nowadays.

Walking into the open room at the front of the house, I traced my fingertips lightly over the smooth black surface of the piano, noting the dust that had settled. I ran my hands over the keys, the sound emitted scaling downwards the further I went.

Taking a place on the seat, I sighed sadly, remembering yet again the time when I had first played for Bella nearly four years ago, the day she had first met my family.

This is what had stopped me other times from playing. The memories.

The ones involving Bella and I. The happy, the sad, the romantic. But never the last memory I had of her. That memory I kept locked away, too painful to reminisce about.

That memory was the one I had when, late at night, I allowed my dead heart to break all over again.

But this time I would play.

Placing my hands in position, I began to play, a new composition I hadn't even thought of writing. The music, the sound, just seemed right. And as I continued on from the opening chords, the words came to me, from a place deep inside. From within my heart.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again."_

I heard thoughts over my shoulder somewhere, but it didn't seem I could stop. So I just continued on to the chorus, and silenced the sounds in my mind. _  
_

"_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope."_

I had to stop then, as a pair of arms surrounded me. I tried futilely to resist, but the arms encircled me tighter, opposing my release.

I turned to face my captor, the kind, young face seeming careworn and ancient at the same time.

"Oh Edward…" Esme whispered in my ear, and aching sadness throbbing in her voice.

With those two words I turned to her and buried my face in her chest, racking, tearless sobs escaping from deep within my chest and leaving though my mouth.

"I know, Edward, I know…" She cooed softly.

She rubbed my back as I let all of my bottled up emotions explode from within, until there was nothing left. We sat like that for hours, sitting there on the piano chair, Esme soothing and rocking me whilst I sat, encased in her arms, and let go of all my inhibitions. I told my surrogate mother everything, and let her liberate my broken heart's locked doors and caress it with her hand.

**

* * *

****Reviews thanks!**

**Also tell me in a review whether you guys want me to keep this story going or if I should leave it a 2-shot. Coz if you want it to keep running, ill let you guys decide what happens in the story next! **

**Reeney-Twilightlover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, here's the next installment of The Relationship Breakdown.**

**Quick thanks to the people who have reviewed the past two chapters- **Jennifer, xparawhorextwerdx, italian4e, Amanda, NanMcCullen, amanda **(yes not a typo, there are two Amanda's),** D:!. **Love you all, and keep 'em coming!**

**Also if you want to, read my other story, **Dammit Mike. **It's going along great, seven chapters and an Author's notice in. **

**Disclaimer: Not in ownership of Twilight. Lame as.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time, contemplating my future yet again. This was now a regular occurrence.

In the three years since I had broken up with Edward, I had changed. I'm still not sure whether those changes were for the better.

Sure, I had known happiness. Happiness had not left with Edward. I had felt its near presence, experienced it with others, but there was something missing in my commonplace makeup. I felt like there was something better around the corner, within my grasp, but I needed someone else's help to reach it. Right now, I think that person was Edward.

Don't get me wrong- Jacob was wonderful. He always was; the best friend a person could ask for, and then soon after Edward left, the best boyfriend I could ask for as well. While Edward had been near, I had no hope of thinking of another- my time was just too consumed with Edward and his family, all the dramas that took place with being in love with a Vampire. Then with the Cullen's departure, in their place came Jacob, who showed me another part of myself, another person who I could become if I chose to stay with Jacob rather than finding the Cullen's again and reversing my consequential decision.

I liked this new person- her life was simple and safe, the people around her kind. This other version of myself had many friends; she became more outgoing and comfortable with herself, all because of Jacob's influence.

But always in the back of my mind was Edward. Thinking of what he was doing now, where it was he and the Cullen's had gone, whether he had moved on as I had…

I shook my head clearing it of all thoughts and turned to the portable radio on my bedside table. The time on the clock said it was 9 o'clock at night. Music would help me get ready for sleep. Switching it on, I heard the opening bars of a familiar song.

_"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord it just ain't right"_

This was a song I had heard hundreds of times. I had always liked it, but now it was as if I had never listened to it before, never took notice of the lyrics, what they were trying to say.

_"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby hold me tight"_

I felt a strange wetness on my cheeks. Running my palm down the side of my face, my hand came away covered with water. It took me a second to realise I was crying.

_"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Lord he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful" _

The song ended, the piano fading out softly. I sat there, realising slowly at first, that the song I just heard could have been written for Edward and I. It was us, our whole relationship, laid out in time with music. The next thought came following along soon after. Though it surprised me, I felt afterwards that it shouldn't really have bothered me. The only thing wrong with the statement in my head was that it contained the truth. Simple and utter truth.

_I miss him._

I missed Edward. That much was clear.

And things could not go on the way they were.

I turned off the radio, wanting to avoid music altogether now.

Still crying mutely, I climbed into bed, pulling the various sheets and blankets over myself. With streaky salt-filled lines flowing down my face, I lost consciousness, falling into a deep and heavy sleep.

* * *

The next morning I arose, feeling distinctly un-rested. Glancing over at the clock and realising I had slept for over twelve hours, I wondered how this could possibly be.

Sitting up in bed, I thought over yesterday's musings. I knew what I had to do. I had to get some sort of closure, as it didn't seem I could continue wondering about my first love. My only love, as it would appear. I sighed ruefully.

Jacob.

That was also something to be dealt with. It wasn't fair to keep things going the way they were. I thought of Edward often, much too often to have Jacob hanging like this on the side. I would never cheat on someone, even if it were only with my thoughts, my memories.

I couldn't keep seeing Jacob, and today seemed as good as any to tell him this.

Well it looked like I was going to be busy today. The yawn escaped me as soon as I had thought this. Dead tired and busy, what a combination.

I showered and ate, before calling Jacob to tell him I wanted to see him.

He agreed, cheerful and oblivious as ever.

Driving down to La Push, I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It reminded me of that night, the one where I had hurt Edward more than any other person in the world. The one I couldn't think of without racking guilt.

I clenched internally as the images came to the fore of my mind.

Edwards face, crumpled and wounded. The beseeching look in his eyes, as he pledged his eternal love for me. The sparkling diamond ring beside me he left when he was gone, never to return. These were the last memories I had of him, and they burned and seared the darkest corners of my mind, where I couldn't forever keep them tucked away at the corners.

I stopped there; the tears that fell in my lap as I drove were blinding me. Pulling over at the side of the road I pulled myself together. I couldn't let Jacob see me like this. It would make things so much harder when he was trying to make me feel better and I was trying to leave him.

I turned away from the curb and continued down the well-worn path I had followed many times on the way to Jacob's.

As my trucked roared to a stop, Billy's smiling head popped out through their front door.

"He's in his room Bella" said he, nodding in welcome.

I smiled back, though to me it seemed more of a grimace. If Billy noticed he didn't say anything.

Opening the door to Jake's room, I found him sitting on his bed, staring blankly out the window, obviously waiting for me.

Hearing my entrance, he turned around smiling, his whole face lighting up at my presence. I smiled tightly back, before asking him to come for a walk with me. I didn't want Billy to hear me telling his son the things I was planning on saying.

Jake agreed, with a quick "we're going out" called to his father on the way through the house.

Winding his fingers through mine, I was not sure where to start as we travelled slowly along the sandy beach. This just never got any easier. At least I didn't think he cared for me as much as Edward did. _Or had_ I reminded myself. For all I knew he could have gotten over me, as I him. _Or had_ I corrected myself again. It had been three years after all. A lot could change in three years.

Gulping in a huge breath, I started with honesty, though trying to soften the blow as much as possible.

"Jake I have something to tell you. It's pretty important."

"Shoot" he said, easygoing as always.

"Uhm," I began, "well… you know I love you right? You know that you're my best friend. You have been such a good friend for me the past few years, and I don't think there's any way to repay you."

I interrupted him as he started to say something in return.

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand. "Let me finish. I'm saying all this because no matter what happens, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm saying this because…because…well, because I want to break up. With you."

I looked up at his high face as I finished.

His face turned down as he sighed before finally looking down and smiling slightly at me.

"Don't look so scared Bells. I understand, its ok."

"I'm so sorry Jake, I wish I didn't have to do this." I said desperately to him, feeling terrible about this. He was taking this well, almost too well.

"Why _do_ you have to do it then?" Was the next inevitable question from him.

"I don't know. Lately I feel we've been in a bit of a rut, that we're getting too comfortable. I don't want our options taken from us." That was at least half the truth. If only a very insignificant half.

"We can change that you know. Get out more, go places. We can both drive perfectly well. Or at least I can." He said winking at me with a small chuckle.

I smiled an actual smile briefly before continuing.

"No, I'm not done yet, there's more. And I think this might hurt you…" I trailed off, looking into his eyes to see what he thought of this.

"Go on" he said evenly.

"I also want to break up, because… 'Cause I think I still might love Edward." I said this so softly it was like I was almost inhaling my words.

"Oh." And that was all he said.

I waited, counting five of his deep, even breaths before he went on.

"I see."

"I'm sorry," I said again, really hoping he would believe me.

"I know," he said quietly. "I do. I understand. How could I ever compete with Cullen?"

He didn't sound bitter, only defeated. And slightly sad, as he went on.

"I knew this would end sometime. I've been watching, waiting for it to happen. I could tell it would be soon; I could see you drifting off sometimes. Your face went blank when you were looking at me, and I could tell, you weren't really seeing me anymore. You were there, and yet you weren't."

I was shocked. I hadn't known that he payed such close attention. And I didn't know that my distraction was so easily noticed.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you. I really am sorry about this."

"Nah its fine. Really." Looking over his shoulder as rain began to sprinkle, he turned back to face me before saying, "I will always love you, but I know you love someone else more. And it's because I love you that I accept that. I just want you to be happy. That's all I can ask for."

And with that he walked away, back to his home.

Waiting a few minutes, and getting steadily dampened in the process, I watched until I could see him no longer before following after him and returning to my truck.

Shaking my hair as I climbed through the door, I started the engine and drove away. I had somewhere else to be today also.

**Ok review me. Just so you know I never really planned that whole part with Jacob, so don't blame me if it sounded bad, I was making it up as I went.**

**Btw the song was Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I was listening one day and thought it would go perfectly with this. **

**And yeah, it's a bit long, but I wasn't going to stop it somewhere else. Be thankful, this is my longest ever chapter! Woo me haha. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again : )**

**I updated **Dammit Mike **if anyone's interested. Other than that, no news really.**

**Hope you all like this and review me at the end.**

**Catcha : )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Some people have all the luck huh?**

Chapter 4

BPOV

My truck slowly trundled up the discreet, winding driveway. The weeds and ferns seemed to have claimed most of the path without a caregiver to keep it in check. The small meadow near the entrance was all but lost in a sea of green.

The memories I had of this place. I had only been here a few times, but those times were such that I would always hold on to them.

As I gazed at the magnificent white house, I tried to notice the small details, the signs of a house going into disrepair. But there was really nothing, just a few cobwebs and a little pealing of paint near the second story window. Unlike other houses, this one seemed to be in fairly good shape, considering an absence of an owner going on over three years.

Watching this old, graceful house, I remembered the day I found out its inhabitants had left it…

I'd been cooking dinner at home, on the afternoon after I had told Edward what he didn't want to hear.

I hadn't seen anyone all day, so of course the news came as a great surprise to me.

Charlie arrived home, seemingly disgruntled. I overlooked this for later, after dinner, as he was usually in a bad mood after a long day of work, especially when there was some form of road accident. Mainly when it involved motorcycles.

After the noises of scraping forks and the dull thuds of glassware on a wooden table had disappeared, I asked Charlie what was on his mind.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He asked, surprised.

"No? What's wrong?" I was completely bewildered.

"Dr. Cullen and his family, they've up and left. I would have thought your Edwin would have at least told you goodbye." Here he frowned, eyebrows furrowing, and glanced over at me. I kept my face smooth and in control. He continued, "The doctor said he had found a new job and that the kids were tired of living small-town. I've lived here all my life, I've never found anything wrong with the place." He shook his head slowly, as if any person willing to move to a larger city was out of their minds.

"It's Edward, dad. You know that." I sighed. He kept watching me, as he seemed to be looking for an explanation from me.

"Edward and I broke up." This made me wince a little, but I was trying to stay firm, to stick to a decision, and to not show how much it hurt to say the truth.

"Oh. Well…that was unexpected." I could see the Charlie was rather floundered by my admission.

"Uhm, dad, if you don't mind, I have some homework to do. So I'll be upstairs." And with that I made my escape, climbing the stairs cautiously, for fear of tripping. I didn't want to talk about this to anyone, let alone my father. That was one awkward conversation I could skip.

I shook my head of this memory, glancing again at the big house, no longer a home. As the heavy rain grew lighter, I stepped out of my truck and walked hurriedly to the porch, bounding up the few stairs. I didn't look through the vacant windows, afraid of what I might see- the aching emptiness.

Instead I sat on the stairs until nearly all light had faded.

Until it was Twilight.

* * *

After that first time, I came to the Cullen's old home every day. I didn't do much there, just sitting on the steps, or in my truck's cab if the weather was particularly bad, and reminisced. Occasionally I read, or even did homework. This place had a kind of restful quality that other places didn't.

And other times I fell asleep, and then I dreamed.

Dreamed of Edward, dreamed of Alice, my best friend, and of kind, motherly Esme.

As I dreamed, I did not remember the hard times, the hurtful ones, and the frightening occasions that had occurred with my Vampires. Instead I saw their smiling, peaceful faces and was glad. Glad that at least here they were untroubled. Though I'm sure my dreams did their perfection no justice, I subconsciously imaged the Cullen's and I in a happier time. Of the beginning. When I first became infatuated.

A few weeks later, as I was sitting on my usually step- now, as my visits became more frequent, with the accompanying blanket to sit upon- I heard someone cough quietly under their breath.

Spinning around in shock and fright I saw a small person leaning against the front door.

Petite, pale and with a crop of spiky black hair, I had twisted to find Alice, my best friend from what seemed like so long ago.

"Alice!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the soft, rain-filled quiet. My heart thudded loudly, embarrassingly so, within my chest as I leapt up from the steps and all but strangled her within my grasping hug.

"Alice! Oh my God, Alice! I've missed you so much, where-" But that was as far as I got, as she cut across my words and deftly stepped out of my embrace.

"Bella, why do I keep seeing visions of you sitting here, at our old home, every day?"

I stopped, surprised at her harsh tone and her demeanor. Her arms were folded tightly over her chest and she watched me with narrowed eyes, her expression suspicious. "Because I miss you. All of you." I said in a small voice, staring at my feet.

"Well you could have thought of that before you broke my brother's heart." She said sharply.

I gasped at her cold words, so jagged that they pierced my heart.

"How could you Bella? How could you hurt Edward like that?" Her anger made me shrink back slightly.

"I never wanted to hurt him. Really." I spoke so quietly it was a wonder she could even hear my words.

"Well, it's a bit late for that isn't it? It's been all I can do to stop him from going to the Volturi! Oh I swear, if I had have seen you hurt him this way I would never have let you get anywhere near him!"

My mouth dropped open in a little 'o' of hurt.

"So you wish you'd never met me?" I said, the understanding dawning upon me, as suddenly the tears I had been keeping at bay up till now betrayed me and spilled over my cheeks.

"No, its not that." Said Alice, her voice softening as she saw the water trickle slowly down my chin. "I just wish you hadn't have broken up with him." She sighed and shook her head wearily.

"So do I." And right now it had never been truer.

**Ok next chapter coming soon!**

**Reviews please =]**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.**

**There's only like a chapter or so left. Unless you guys want me to keep going or have any ideas.**

**So yeah, review if you want to, but otherwise I wont take it to heart.**

**Coz so far the only people who have really reviewed the last few chapters are my friends who I think feel sorry for me. But thanks guys, it makes me feel better.**

**=]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice and I sat down on the porch steps, which had all but recently been singularly occupied.

Raising her hand to my cheek, Alice softly brushed my tears away. I twined my fingers with hers before she could move them to her lap, glad when she didn't pull away. We held hands, quiet for a few long moments. The rainwater steadily dripped from the various trees and bushes surrounding the driveway.

"So what did you do with the ring?" She inquired delicately after a while.

I looked down sorrowfully at my knees before answering.

"I packed everything of Edward's and mine in a box and put it in my wardrobe. The ring is still there."

"Oh Bella…" She sighed quietly.

"I didn't know he was going to propose," I said agitatedly. "I truly didn't. If he had told me what he was planning…" I trailed off morosely.

Alice chuckled humorlessly once. "You know how he likes to surprise you." We fell silent.

"So, what have you been doing up till now?" I asked- trying to change the subject, without much tact I'm sure.

"Oh, you know, traveling with Jasper, going shopping, the usual." she said looking past me, waving her hand dismissively. She frowned and muttered something under her breath, which was hard to make out. It sounded awfully like "trying not to let Edward get himself killed" but I couldn't be sure. I hopped I'd heard wrong.

I nodded to Alice's previous statement.

"And what about you?" She asked in a brighter voice, staring at me now, the curiosity evident in her tone.

"Uhm…Well I was going out with Jacob Black." I paused, remembering. "Up until recently that is…" That still hurt dully, the way he had taken it so in his stride, been so nice about it. I didn't deserve that.

"And you broke up why…?" Yep, she was definitely interested. I didn't want to tell her that. This conversation could soon turn awkward.

"What, what is it? Tell me what happened." She asked when I didn't answer, her eyes probing mine fiercely.

I sighed.

Alice was Edward's sister, and with her golden eyes, she too could try and dazzle me into telling the truth. Right now, she was unleashing the full force of those honeyed, buttery eyes, and so far, her efforts were proving surprisingly futile. Maybe it was because only Edward had that much power over me.

Whatever the reason, she soon gave up, sighing in frustration.

"And Edward makes it look so easy!" She shook her head with furrowed eyebrows, perplexed.

Instead she tried pleading.

With her sad, whimpering, puppy-dog face, she whispered, "please" over and over again, looking like a five year old asking back a lollypop I'd stolen.

"Fine!" I snapped, rolling my eyes at her. She clapped her hands, grinning wickedly, ever triumphant.

"I broke up with Jacob coz I think I might still love Edward." I said in a rush, blowing out my breath in a gust.

Alice nodded seriously, waiting, surprisingly patient, for me to continue.

Slowly shaking my head, I gave in and began to tell her everything I had told myself in my bedroom while listening to that song, all those weeks ago.

"The whole time I was with Jacob, even though I loved him- and I really did; I still felt in the back of my mind that there was some part that was missing. I know now that that missing part was Edward."

I looked over at Alice desperately.

"Alice, I still love him! I don't think I ever really stopped."

She looked surprised. Pleasantly so. She grinned in victory.

"I thought so! No one could ever give up Edward's love, even if he himself tried to deny it." Her train of thought changed abruptly with her next words.

"How many times have you come here?" There was something strange within her voice, something I couldn't quite place. But I admitted to her anyway the sad truth.

"I've come here everyday for the past three or so weeks."

Shaking her head sadly, she looked at me almost pityingly.

We were silent then, as I watched her take this in.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hold on" Alice told me, holding up a cautioning finger.

She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to see our next path. Minutes passed, before she finally looked up at me, a large smile spreading across her face.

"You're going to Colorado." She told me gleefully.

"Am I?" I didn't know how I was going to tell Charlie about this.

"Yep," she said, making the 'p' pop. "Now, what will we tell Charlie?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you could tell me."

Falling still again, Alice screwed up her face in concentration, before her expression cleared.

"Perfect. You're going to have to tell Charlie that I've come back and we're going on holiday. I'll come with you to tell him, as you aren't really the best liar." She looked at me doubtfully before continuing. "So let me do most of the talking."

She began to walk away, stopping only when she noticed I was still on the porch. Looking at my confused expression, she rolled her eyes in a very Edward like fashion.

"No time like the present." She hinted. As I continued to hesitate, she walked briskly back toward me without missing a beat and proceeded to almost drag me to my truck. As always, Alice lacked necessary patience. She spent the whole car trip grumbling at the lack of speed that exuded from my truck.

Pulling up at the curb outside my house I took in a deep breath and stepped put from the truck with Alice already beside me. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so I knew he was home, waiting for dinner to be made.

Walking into the house with Alice trailing behind I entered the living room where Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a sport as always. There were empty pizza boxes on the table.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I didn't wait for you for dinner" he called without looking away from the screen, not noticing Alice.

"Hi dad. That's ok. Umm, by the way, guess who's with me?" I said to him hesitantly.

He glanced away from the television briefly, before doing a double take.

"Alice?" he said suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came down for the week to see Bella. I hope you don't mind." Here she put on the perfect expression of worry, and looked over at Charlie, as if anxious for his assent. Charlie had no hope of refusing her.

Charlie grunted, before saying gruffly, "No, its no problem. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well actually, I was hoping to grab Bella for a little holiday. I wanted to leave tonight if possible. Is that ok with you?" I looked for Charlie's reaction.

"Hmm, well, I spose that's ok. But where abouts are you headed?" He frowned, waiting for the answer.

"I was thinking Colorado. What do you think?" She eyed him hopefully.

"Well, if you're sure. Just be careful you two- I don't want any mischief."

Alice squealed, launching herself on Charlie's shocked frame for a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She glanced over at me and bound me in another of her massive embraces, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let's go pack!"

She dragged me up the stairs eagerly, reaching my bedroom before I did. Already she was filing quickly through my wardrobe when I walking in the open doorway, and I watched her from there, not daring to go further inside. Alice was making low disgruntled comments and grumbling under her breath. The frown on her face grew as the furrow between her eyebrows grew deeper.

"Do you have anything wearable in here?!" She finally exclaimed.

Offended, I closed the wardrobe doors before she could say anything more.

"I happen to like my clothes ok? Now stop badgering me and tell me when we're leaving." I sat scowling at her as she glowered at me.

"Fine! But we are _so_ going shopping when we get to Colorado!" She said darkly.

With a virtually empty suitcase, seconds later Alice tripped lightly out of my room and down the stairs to face Charlie, smiling brightly.

"Well, we're off. We'll see you in about a week. Don't have too much fun without us." Her grin widened.

Charlie laughed before waving us off and calling out "See ya Bells" to me. Once outside she turned to me.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather _not_ have to drive to Colorado in your truck. I'm not sure ill be able to contain myself. I left the Mercedes near the house, so if you'll just climb up on my back we can go get it."

Scowling still at Alice's truck observations, I looked up at her doubtfully. Her petite size just didn't look like it could cope with my frame.

Alice waggled her forefinger at me condescendingly. "You, human. Me, vampire. Don't worry about it," as if talking to a three year old, and gathered me up in her arms.

Reaching the sleek black car in less than a minute, I climbed in and anxiously counted the minutes ahead of us on our long drive, thinking only of whom I would be meeting once we arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, here it is, about three weeks later. Sorry, I've had no time. Stupid homework.**

**This will be the second to last chapter. It was going to be last but I want this from EPOV, just to give it a sense of finality. **

**I feel a bit sad about this, but there you have it. There are a few reasons for this, first because I want to focus most of my (limited- again, homework) time on Dammit Mike, second because I don't even know what I want to happen after this chapter, so I may as well stop while the goings good, and lastly, really this story hasn't had that great a response, so I'm not even sure many people will miss me writing this story anyway.**

**But thank you so, so, SO much to the people who did review this- it means a lot. I want you all to know that the things you all said, well, I really appreciate it. The support and encouragement from some of you made me think that writing this was worthwhile. I couldn't ask for nicer reviews from some of the people who read this.**

Ally98**, **xparawhorextwerdx**, **Alessandrakatrina **and **crazimonki94 **were the people who reviewed last chapter. Ta muchly guys : )**

Chapter 6

BPOV

The butterflies in my stomach multiplied and danced the tango together as the dark sleek car pulled up outside a magnificent, triple tiered house.

Snow mounded over the windowsills like clumps of frosting, creating a coat of white that covered every still-sitting surface.

You could say that I was nervous, but that would be a major understatement.

Three years.

So much could have passed in that time- who knew if he even felt the same way as he had before?

I may have had my epiphany, but not all of us could be so lucky as to suddenly discover the one you are meant to be with. For all I knew, he might have found some other human's life to endanger.

I shook my head of the thought. I was jealous already and I hadn't even seen him yet. He wouldn't do that would he, meet some other girl? He had told me that he loved me- he wanted to marry me for Christ's sake! He wouldn't go back on his word after that.

_Not like I did_, a small voice whispered in some far-reaching region in the back of my mind.

I mentally told myself to shut up as I unsteadily climbed out of the car. The slick ice was all over the pathway and drive. I really didn't need another casualty at a time like this, so I grabbed onto Alice's arm for support. She rolled her eyes at me but proceeded to tow me safely towards the front door, which I could barely see in the night gloom.

Suddenly a cloud passed away from the moon, lighting my path much more easily. I shivered in the cold night air, my tremors doubled by the apprehension I felt.

Alice didn't speak as we walked, but tight-lipped, she marched me, not to the front door as I expected, but hurriedly past and around to their backyard. I was surprised at the new direction we had taken.

The wide space behind their house opened up into a forest, trees illuminated by the sky's light.

Alice stopped abruptly, swinging round to face me. Her hands were holding firmly onto both my upper arms.

Her face was serious, and as she leaned forward towards me, her lips parted. I could barely hear her.

"He's inside. He doesn't know you're here. Please, _please_ don't stuff this up!" She whispered so quietly and frantically that I hoped I hadn't missed anything.

And then she was gone, so quickly that for a second I wondered if I had dreamed she was here at all.

I stood there, feeling more alone than ever before. The night air was still, and all was silent around me. I was so scared that this wouldn't work, that he wouldn't take me back. My stomach convulsed at the thought of him turning me away. I tried to still my trembling hands, but could do nothing but ball them, quivering, up.

I had to do this. I had to know one way or the other. Even if it would break my heart.

So I steeled myself, and turned to face the glass wall that was the back entrance.

And the deep breath I had taken caught in my throat.

Through the glass, I could see a lone figure sitting by the kitchen table, the light from the moon flooding inside and illuminating his perfect, gloriously indescribable face.

And I felt warmth in my heart that I hadn't felt in the longest time.

I opened the smooth glass sliding door. It made no noise, but immediately I saw the hard muscles in his back stiffen. I froze uncertainly, unsure of what to do next.

Slowly, making infinitesimally small movements, he turned to face me.

His face, the one I hadn't seen in so many years, made me feel whole, complete, just from the sight of it.

There was utter silence as we stared at each other.

"Edward".

My voice cracked, breaking the spell.

Edward's face was motionless, the deep golden eyes cautious, as though expecting at any second I would simply drift away.

"Bella?" he said, quietly, hesitantly.

"Yes" I breathed.

He stood up slowly, and paced toward me smoothly in the lightest manor, almost as if he were gliding.

His hand moved up toward my face tentatively.

As soon as the smooth coldness of Edward's hand began to run down the side of my face, across my cheekbone and along my jaw line, I felt the strongest sense of relief. Like a breath I had anxiously been holding for so long had finally been released.

I exhaled softly, contently. Now breathing easily, I rejoiced that the tightness I had felt for so long had finally disappeared.

And I told him the words I should have said so long ago.

"I love you."

**Woo ok I'm going to leave it here.**

**Last chapter shall be posted soon.**

**Ps. this was a bitch to post coz Fan fiction wouldn't let me log on- Damn technical glitch. This is why I don't trust computers. They are stupid.**

**Review me guys**

**xoxoxoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry!!!**

**I know, I know- it's been over a month since last chapter, but the past few weeks have been so hectic that I've had absolutely no time!**

**But it's here now- the final chapter of **The Relationship Breakdown**. **

Megagenie** and **topaz eyed lullaby** were my reviewers from last chapter.**

**And to all my lovely reviewers, I wish I could give each of you a big hug to let you know how happy I am that you took the time to review. I love all of you!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not in ownership of Twilight.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

I sat at the kitchen table, my fingertip tracing patterns absent-mindedly on the bench top. I was thinking of ways to leave the house unnoticed, and if I could manage to get to an airport before Alice had told the rest of my family my whereabouts. I just wanted to go to Italy; that was all I cared about anymore. I didn't like my chances, but it was getting to the point where I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way.

I sighed and was about to give up and go to my room when the strangest scent reached me. The curious combination of freesias and just a hint of strawberries that I'd only come across once in my life; the smell that made my mouth water and dead heart contract ever so slightly whenever I encountered it.

Bella. It was Bella's smell.

I stiffened ever so slightly. This couldn't be happening. Vampires don't hallucinate. Well at least I didn't think they did anyway. I'd have to ask Carlisle.

I wanted so badly to turn around and see what was behind me. But I was afraid. If it wasn't her, I wasn't sure whether I could take the crushing sense of disappointment that was sure to engulf me if it were a figment of my imagination.

To glance behind me was surely the most literal sense of facing my fears.

But it had to be done. I couldn't ignore it any longer. It seemed it was now or never for me to face my deepest torment.

Slowly turning, I saw the most beautiful creature in the world sliding the glass door shut after her.

It was her, Bella, the only person I'd ever loved, here after so long a time.

It was so quiet, sound completely diminished. This silent moment was hanging suspended in time.

Our eyes connected and we each stood there, watching, trying to etch in detail the faces that had been lost to us for so long. I felt like I couldn't move, so fixed was the stare she gave me. My limbs were rendered useless, and it seemed it was a complete waste of time them even being there.

"Edward".

Her small voice shattered the still, a voice like an angel's, calling me and breaking the trance under which I had been placed. I wanted so badly to touch her, to see if she were real.

"Bella?" I questioned, my voice shaking ever so slightly. Could it be true? I hoped so badly that it was truly she. It had to be.

"Yes" she confirmed.

I couldn't hold myself down any longer. I had to know if she was an apparition or the real thing.

I slowly stood, making careful cautious movements so not to alarm her. When I reached her my hand rose, of almost it's own will. Even if I wanted to I would not have been able to stop it. I just hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't pull away.

The back of my hand ghosted along her smooth cheek, and in doing so the knot in my stomach loosened until it was all but gone.

I almost sighed as she closed her eyes to my touch, her breathing deep and at ease. Almost as if she needed this still moment in time as much as I did.

And then she said the words that took my breath away. "I love you," she said, obviously with as much conviction as she could so that I would believed in every word that came tumbling from her lips.

And I did believe.

"I love you so much, more than life itself." I told her seriously; staring at her so hard it was as if I could see into her soul, the emotion saturating my words and making my tone unsteady.

I held her then, pressing her body into my chest, afraid that every millimeter in-between us was too great a distance to be allowed. I inhaled as deeply as I could, reveling in the warmth of her embrace.

We stood there silently for an impossible amount of time. It could have been an hour, or as little as five minutes for all I knew. But I only paid attention to the there and then. I didn't want to look too closely at the whys or the hows.

But something was nagging me from the corner of my mind. Why was she here now? Was this pity that caused her to be here, maybe after a comment from Alice about my poor state of mind? It was time to ask her the questions that desperately needed to be answered.

"Bella?" I asked her, finally breaking us apart. I was appallingly elated by the whimpering noise that came from her as our bodies lost contact. But now was not the time.

"Bella, why are you here?" I asked softly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

Quick as a flash, pain sliced upon her face and her eyes widened with hurt.

"You…don't want me here?" she asked hesitantly, as if I were confirming all her deepest fears.

"No, no. Of course I want you here," I said hurriedly, understanding the meaning she must have found in my question. "But want I want to know is why you're here after you decided we should break up."

She looked into my eyes, willing me to trust her. How silly, when I trusted her more than any other person in all of existence.

"Edward, I made a mistake. A mistake of catastrophic, epic, unbelievable proportions, and so now I'm here to try and put things right. We should never have broken up, and I was stupid for trying. I want you and I need you, more than water or food or air. More than any other person in all of existence."

I couldn't believe this; she was taking all of the words I had ever wanted to say to her and telling them from her own mouth. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"So what I'm trying to say is, Edward, will you take me back?"

Bella watched me uncertainly with a furrowed brow, as if she expected a rebuff at any moment. I smiled slightly at her foolishness for asking the question I'd always wanted to hear.

I didn't know what to say. There simply weren't words.

But words weren't needed, as I placed my hands on either side of her face, slowly leaned forward, and kissed her with every ounce of love I had in me.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

EPOV

After that night in Colorado, where we stood in the moonlight and kissed our words away, we spent the rest of our lives together. An eternity of time.

After a year had gone by, I decided that it was now time to ask my love the question I had planned to four years previously.

"Bella, with all that I am, I love you. Every single part of me, every atom that makes me, yearns for you always. I would give you the stars, if only you let me. So the thing I am giving you is this ring and my heart- silent, unbeating, and forever yours. In return I ask for your hand. Marry me Bella Swan."

Too over come by tears to answer, she nodded yes, thus securing the second happiest day of my life.

That day was surmounted only by our wedding day. The 23rd of July was the day in which we finally became husband and wife, in Forks with Bella's father leading her up the aisle. She was astonishing, stunning, dazzling and beautiful, all at the same time. Bella cried though almost the whole ceremony, and if able, I would have too.

Not long after, she asked to become a vampire. I granted her that wish, selfish as I am to keep her by me always.

Now thirty-one years later, we are still happy and content, together as always, where we will hopefully remain for all the rest of time.

**And so ended **The Relationship Breakdown**. Thank you for reading.**

**Ps. 23****rd**** of July is my parent's wedding date; I thought I'd add that.**

**Ta again for those who stuck with this. For more from me, read** Dammit Mike**, which ill update soon**

**Reeney-Twilightlover xoxo**


End file.
